


you are tired, you are hurt

by jurassiclouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, I'm sad so I wrote sad and isn't that the story of our lives, M/M, Sad, Sad Louis, V short but lots of feels, probably shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurassiclouis/pseuds/jurassiclouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many lips touch his skin, Louis never forgets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are tired, you are hurt

Maybe they loved too much. Maybe it felt like they were drowning and never surfacing long enough to get enough air. Maybe they loved just right. Maybe they were beautiful.  
-  
Louis felt like every single piece of his smile, the one that breathed ‘Harry’ was ripped off his lips. Because when he kissed this man, he felt numb, but when he used to kiss Harry, he felt alive.  
-  
Lying on his apartment floor, too large v-neck from Blue Eyes and boxers from Blond Quiff, Louis felt the cool tile against his skin and felt sick to his stomach.  
-

Harry was good. He was warm, pale skin and bright green eyes and silky curls and laughs too loud and was just good.  
-  
Louis thinks that is a picture is worth a thousand words, Harry’s included ‘beautiful’ and ‘patient’ while his own included ‘broken’ and ‘waiting’.  
-  
Louis was pathetic.  
-  
Sometimes Louis missed Harry so much it made his chest tight. It felt like he was underwater and a rock was holding him down. On those nights, he found another boy to pull it off. Hired muscles.  
-  
Louis likes to meet men in a spin of booze because they never ask about the claw marks on his arms. They just touch and need for a second, need Louis for a second. And then they’re gone before Louis gets a chance to think about getting attached.  
-  
One night, Louis is brought home by a married man and his wife walks in. He’s slapped and thrown out, clothes half on.  
He gets beat up at three in the morning on the way home and his skin had bruises that spell ‘you deserve it’.  
-  
You have to keep in mind that One Direction still toured. And when he was on stage, it felt an out of body experience and that his real body was puking out shame in the back alley of the stadium.  
-  
The boys went out for old times sake. Harry got tipsy and handsy and asked Louis if he could kiss him in the bathroom. Louis let him do much more than that and cried when Harry stumbled out of the stall laughing with a light 'thanks.'

The next morning, Harry claimed he didn't remember anything.  
-  
Sometimes the person that you need the most doesn’t want you to stick around.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow hi. I'm Hunter if any of y'all remember me. Sorry I deleted my tumblr. I'm actually thinking of making it again though. Who knows. Sorry this is shit and the first thing I decided to post after a really long time, but I'm having a really tough time and wanted to write it out. Please comment if I used to talk to you, I miss you guys. And if you want me to post an edited version of Love Me Tender, please tell me because I got an angry email about someone wanting to read it.


End file.
